


Roses

by TessMonster



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMonster/pseuds/TessMonster
Summary: Something on the sweeter side.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 25





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Babe's Week 2021

Lydia could always smell the roses before she saw them. However she always knew exactly what the bouquet was going to look like. Granted the bouquets had gotten bigger and more ridiculous over the years, nobody realized who the true romantic in the relationship was. 

When they finally got married for real, Betelgeuse had promised her she’d never be without flowers. Thus far he hadn’t disappointed. The man, ghost never let her see him leaving the bouquets around the house but who else would they be from? 

It was always a dozen white roses, a dozen black roses and a red rose for every year they'd been married. 

Lydia always wondered what her husband planned to do once the red roses outnumbered the black and white. In true Betelgeuse style the bouquets just got bigger and bigger. 

Depending on Beej's mood, or the specific holiday or event there might be other flowers tucked in along with the roses. Always just there for accent but they never overshadowed the roses. 

There were times when Beej was feeling extra 'playful' he'd make the arrangements look like casket spray and drape it over their bed. Usually while Lydia was sleeping. 

He never asked how she liked the roses or if she found them, yet every time she got a bouquet Lydia would seek him out. Always to thank him without words.


End file.
